New And Old
by Justg0ttawrite
Summary: Lyra may have found a way to Will, but she will need the help of one of her students. Through Marianne Drake's story meet old enemies who have returned along with new enemies, along with new and old friends. Rated T for the battle scene. Some fluff.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this scene, except for Marianne Drake. This is my first entry so please R&R! I'll post the first chapter as soon as possible. Thanks!**

"Do you think she is the student?" Pan asked.

Lyra looked at him and nodded. "It seems that she is the student the Alethiometer spoke of."

Pan nodded slowly. "I think she can be of help, but can we trust her?"

"Pan! Of course we can! If you want to see Kirjava than we have to trust her."

Pantalaimon shifted on his paws a little uneasy. "I suppose..."

"You do want to see her, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" He said as if he were hurt. "We just have to be careful about who we tell about what adventures we've been through. You know that,"

"Don't worry Pan," Lyra sighed. "We can trust her. If there's a student I've ever had She's the one we can trust. Why are you so weary?"

"Her last name,"

"What about it?"

"What it means!"

"It's Latin for Dragon. What's so bad about that?"

Pan sighed. "You know all those stories of dragons! Even Will's world disliked them!"

"Pan, if I remember correctly when I was eleven, or twelve and there was almost a fight you turned into one."

"Dragons can't be trusted," He said curtly.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Pan! Just relax!"

"But her name-"

"Doesn't affect who she is at all. Just because her name means dragon doesn't mean she is one. I can see if she is protecting her friends in an argument then she could be, but she would not betray us to any enemies."

"I would hope not."

"She won't Pan. It's all right, we can trust Marianne Drake."


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**A/N: Lyra is a bit different than how she is in the books, but this is fifteen years after The Amber Spyglass, so I thought she'd change at least a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Marianne Drake (Mari) and Klitus (Kli)**

"Professor Silvertongue, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know that there are other worlds through the Aurora? You speak as if you've been to them!

"That is a good point Ms. Drake, but I can assure you there are worlds beyond our own." The Professor smiled up and the young student, while her daemon, Pantalaimon, curled around her neck. "I have traveled to the north plenty of times and studied the Aurora, and it still has mysteries that not even I can figure out."

The students chuckled as the bell suddenly rang and the Professor nodded for the students to leave.

"Ms. Drake, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Marianne quickly put her books away and made her way towards the front of the classroom, her Jackal daemon Klitus close behind her. "Yes Professor?"

Professor Silvertongue walked out from behind her desk with a briefcase in her hand and looked at the girl. "I know I am not much older than you, only by seven years, but we both know that you act much older than you are."

Marianne blushed as she tucked her frizzy brown hair behind her ear and Klitus looked anxiously around. "I don't try,"

The Professor chuckled, "Well Ms. Drake-"

"Please, call me Marianne or Mari."

"Mari, I have been on quite a few adventures myself. I have met people and creatures you could never even imagine." Her eyes clouded over as if reliving the past, and Pantalaimon licked her cheek to bring her back to reality. "I have lost dear friends and made new friends, and now I'm here helping to teach the youth of our world. It is not often that I meet a student with such enthusiasm about learning or such maturity as you. I have some old journals you may be interested in reading. Who knows? Maybe you are the one who is to find the way to others worlds."

"Lyra," Pantalaimon muttered.

"Oh, I'm fine Pan. We've moved on, haven't we?"

"Not exactly..."

Mari looked at her professor confused. "Is there something I can help with?" She asked quietly.

Professor Silvertongue shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine, really. Just follow me and I'll get those journals and you can learn more. If you do have any ideas about possibly traveling through worlds let me know though. I would love to hear your ideas."

"Lyra," Pan warned.

"Oh Pan! Stop being such a worry-wart! If there's anyone in this world we can trust it's Mari!"

Mari glanced down at Klitus who nodded. "What are you talking about professor?"

"Just follow me and once you're through with those journals you'll understand. Just don't let anyone else read them. Under any circumstances."

Mari nodded and followed the professor out into the hall way and into her office. She pulled out a box and handed a few journals to Mari. "Take your time reading them. Take notes if you'd like, but like I said, if you have any ideas about traveling through worlds let me know. And if you have any questions just let me know,"

Mari glanced at the journals and nodded. "I shouldn't take too long with these. I've turned in all of the school work that is due for this month in my classes. I try to stay a month ahead of everyone else."

"And that's very good. Take your time though. You may get confused about a few things. Some of the notes I have taken over the years are a bit confusing. Especially-"

"Lyra!" Pan snapped once more.

"Oh fine Pan! I'll be quiet."

"Thanks professor! I'll start reading these as soon as possible!"

"Good luck!"

Mari smiled once more at her favorite professor and walked out into the hallway.

"Well that was interesting," Klitus commented.

"I know what you mean Kli. The professor was acting very strange. Especially when she was talking about other worlds. Do you think she traveled between worlds?"

Kli shrugged. "Maybe. Personally I think it would be fun to travel between worlds."

"Just traveling in general," Mari agreed. "Let's head back to our room and get to work."

"What about dinner?"

"I can't eat! I'm too excited!"

"You need to eat!"

Mari rolled her eyes. "Kli! I'm fine!"

"I promised your mum I'd take care of you. Now let's go and eat!"

She sighed and nodded. "Fine,"

Mari ate quickly and raced to her room to start reading. Her friends didn't really talk to her that day, because they knew all they would hear about was what they had discussed in professor Silvertongue's class. Mari was like that; if she had discussed something interesting in class, or even outside of class, she wouldn't stop talking about it for about a week. She immediately sat down on her bed and opened the first journal and scanned the first page with her brown eyes.

Day 1

'I travel north in search of Roger. I hope the Gobblers haven't caught him, he was the only true friend I've had. Human friend that is,'

Marianne stopped reading and looked over at Klitus who was cuddled up next to her as usual. "This sounds more like a personal journal, instead of a science journal."

"Flip through it," He yawned. "Maybe it gets more scientific in the middle of it."

She listened and flipped through. No luck.

"What's this?" She wondered aloud as she stopped on the final entry in the journal.

Day ??

'A strange boy, that Will Parry. He's from a different world, and they don't have daemons! Pan seems to think that's odd as well, but I guess since he's from a different world means that he's strange. I'm strange to him most likely, but I'm not going to just come out and say, "Hey Will! Do you think I'm strange?" I've noticed, though, that I am happy when he's around. I won't admit it to anyone but myself of course. Not even to Pan. Anyways we have to figure out what's going on here. I'm slowly learning how to read the Alethiometer. I've asked it if I do truly like him, and according to it (if I'm reading it right) I love him. I love-'

Mari slammed the journal shut, startling Klitus. "Sorry Kli, I just think the professor gave me the wrong journal. This is most definitely a personal journal."

"What about the others?"

She quickly looked through them and sighed. "Yes, they're all the same."

"Well ask her about it tomorrow before class."

Mari sighed and nodded. "It is odd though, you'd think she would've checked before she gave them to me. It says here though that this boy she met, this Will Parry, is from a different world. And that he doesn't have a daemon."

"What?!" Kli asked in shock.

Mari nodded. "I don't understand. I thought everyone had a daemon!"

"That's all I've heard as well," Klitus sighed as he looked around.

"A world without daemons," Mari said to herself. "I couldn"t live without you around Klitus,"

He chuckled and licked her cheek. "You're my best friend in the world Mari. I couldn't live without you either."

She smiled and scratched him behind his ear. "You're my best friend too Kli. I would be terrified if you weren't around. Let's get to bed so we can go and see the professor before classes start."


	3. Chapter 2: Me? Help?

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you are enjoying this so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this story, except for Mari and Klitus.**

"No, those are the correct journals Mari." Professor Silvertongue assured her.

"But-"

"I disagree with her giving those to you," Pan added quietly, "but I do think you can help us out."

"With what?!" Mari cried. "Finding one of those two? What were their names? Roger and Will?"

"Not Roger." Professor Silvertongue said quietly. "Just Will."

"According to this," she held up a journal, "he's from another world professor! How can I help?"

"Do you know what an Alethiometer is?"

Mari shook her head. "It sounds familiar, but I don"t ever remember hearing about one in classes or in books. Besides in that journal I was looking through of course."

"It's a type of... compass you could to say. It only tells the truth, and there are- or were- only six in existence. I own one, and have been studying it since I received it when I was eleven, fifteen years ago. I now can read it fairly well, and according to it you are to be of some help. Continue reading those journals I have given you, and just think about how we could get through a window and to Will's world."

"Professor, I'm not that smart!"

"You are one of the best students in this school, and the Alethiometer says you will help us."

"Then it's lying!"

"It never lies," Professor Silvertongue said quietly. "Mari, have you ever loved someone? Have you ever had a boy who loved you?"

She thought quietly about her past and shook her head. "Not truly. I thought he did at the time, but he changed and I realized he was lying. He just wanted to be with me to have his popularity grow, but it failed miserably on his part and affected my social life a bit as well."

"I'm sorry you have never had what Will and I had, but in a way it's good as well. You don't have to go through the pain I have been through over the last fifteen years. Wondering whether or not he still loves me or if I will ever meet anyone like him. I know that Pan thinks the same of Kirjava,"

"No I don't!"

"Pan you do, you just won't admit it. I'm sure you will find someone someday Mari, and when you do you'll understand why I have to talk to Will one last time. At least one last time."

Mari sighed and looked down at Klitus who rubbed against her leg trying to comfort her. "I'll be happy to try Professor, but I don't know if I can."

"You can, just believe in yourself and you can."

Mari nodded. "I'll do my best, but it may take awhile. Is there anyway you can talk to Will, or sense he's nearby? That may be my best bet to figure out how to open a link between the worlds."

"Window,"

"Window?"

"It's not a link between worlds, it's a window. And yes, there is one day a year when I can sense that Will is with me, and we both want to talk to each other."

Mari closed her eyes and thought. "I'll get to reading those journals. When is that day that you meet with him?"

"Midsummer's day at midday."

"We have some time then. May I come along with you and see if I can figure out those windows?"

The professor nodded. "We meet at the bench under a tree looking over the pond in the botanic gardens."

Mari nodded. "I'll see what I can learn from the journals you gave me and tell you what I find out. And I'll probably spend some time in the libraries as well."

"Do what you must. If you need any help with anything, just let me know."

Mari nodded. "I'll get to work on this right away."

"After classes," The Professor said.

Mari checked her watched and jumped. "I better hurry! I don't want to be late!"

The Professor chuckled. "If they give you any problems tell them to come and see me."

Mari nodded and waved a goodbye over her shoulder as she and Klitus ran out the door

"So he did get a daemon?" Mari asked a few days later.

Professor Silvertongue nodded. "Indeed."

"Her name was Kirjava," Pan said quietly. "She was a beautiful cat."

Klitus looked up at Pan who was sitting on Professor Silvertongue's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll see her again."

"It's best for our world and other worlds we don't, but I can't convince Lyra of that."

"You will see them again," Mari said confidently. "I will do everything in my power to help you both. After all, you are my favorite teacher."

Professor Silvertongue smiled. "Well, I'm glad I am,"

"I have an idea as to something that will work without affecting the Dust at all, but I need to be around for the Midsummer's day. We may be able to get through that day, but I'm not sure."

"Thank you so much Mari, if you ever need anything just let me know."

Mari smiled. "All I need is to pass school and get a good job, then I"ll be happy."

"But lonely,"

Her smile faded, but she forced a smile so the professor wouldn't worry. "I'll have Klitus and he's all I need."

"No need to be brave," The professor said, "I know it's lonely. I've been lonely for fifteen years, but Pan has done his best to cheer me up."

"I've been lonely for only six years, but Klitus is always there for me. I know he always will be, just as I will be for him."

"And I'm glad to hear that. One day you won't be lonely though,"

"I suppose," Mari sighed.

"I'm sure there's someone here who loves you,"

"No more than a friend,"

"I'm sure there's one boy here who does." She pulled what looked like a golden compass out of a velvet pouch. "Let's see what the Alethiometer says," She turned a few dials and watched it's face as if reading a book. "Hmm... not here in this school, let's try something else." Again she turned the dials and studied the face. "Ah, but there is a boy here in this world. You're a lucky girl,"

"What does it say?"

"It says, _'Look for the quiet one,'_"

"What does that mean?"

"I'll let you interpret that one yourself. Your extremely lucky to have some in this world though. I'm sure you'll find him soon,"

Mari sighed. "I don't know who he is though Professor. That's all I want to know, is who he is. I guess I'll just have to watch out for the _'quiet one'_ whatever that means. Does that mean him? Or his daemon?"

"It could mean either,"

Mari stared down at Klitus. "I guess we'll have to search," She sighed.

He nodded, jumped up and licked her hand. "We'll find them someday. I know we will,"

"Will," The professor sighed.

"We'll find a way to them. I will find a way for you professor. It's the least I can to for all you've taught me."

The professor smiled. "I feel bad asking you for this-"

"Nonsense! If that compass- that Alethiometer- says that I'm to help you, then I will help you. You said yourself it doesn't lie,"

Pan nodded. "It has never lied before,"

"Can you ask it something for me professor?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Ask it if I will find a way and soon. Please,"

She quickly set the dials and watched it spin. Her face lit up as it stopped moving. "It says yes, and very soon,"

Mari smiled and scratched Klitus' head. "I suppose we should get to work then."

He let out a quiet bark of agreement. "Don't forget your questions!"

"Oh right!" She pulled out a notebook of notes she had taken while looking through those journals. "I have a few questions just so I can understand what you were talking about."

The professor smiled, "I figured you would. All right."

She looked through the book. "All right, this may be a little while, but I'll try and ask fast... before I start, may I ask one kind of personal question?"

"Sure..."

"If you love Will so much, why do you seem so happy?"

The professor thought a moment. "Well, before he left for his world, we promised each other to try and move on with our lives. We would try and find someone to love, and get married and treat them well. I tried, but no one could ever be Will, and I just gave up and asked the Alethiometer what I should do. It told me to watch my students and one day one would be able to help. One with an unusual daemon,"

"You mean me?"

"Yes, it's not everyday that you see a Jackal daemon. You should be proud to have such a rare daemon. It shows that you yourself are quite rare."

"Me? I don't think so, I think I'm pretty average."

"Mari," The professor said in a no nonsense voice. "You take any extra credit that is even mentioned, you are the hardest worker in this school, one of the top students (if not the top student) and you are the kindest. You help others even if they've been rude to you and you don't ever let something from the past affect you. That is quite rare, not many people would help someone who had mistreated them in the past. And you are quiet and cunning, if you ever come across a problem you look at it a different way and figure it out. Most people give up after a few tries, but you never give up, constantly looking at the problem from every angle. And what is most amazing is that you are so young, but you are already quite wise, even wiser than me and I've traveled the world!"

"But you have a rare daemon as well!"

"Yes, but Pan is different because I am different. He isn't as rare as your Klitus. You two best watch out; you may be chased after over the years, but you need to learn who is real, and who is wearing a mask."


	4. Chapter 3: Midsummerday

**A/N: Thank you for the review. I'll keep updating asap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, except for Mari and Klitus.**

"Here they come," Klitus said as he stood and took a step forward. They were standing in front of the entrance to the botanic gardens waiting for professor Silvertongue and Pan.

"Are you feeling all right professor?"

"Fine Mari," The professor sighed. "We're always a little blue on this day. All these years and we're still sad."

"Well, if my idea works, it may be that you get to see him today."

"I'm just glad you have an idea," She sighed once more and lead the way in. "Let's go, it's almost time."

Mari and Klitus followed in silence behind their teachers. They weren't exactly sure what to say since they had never had anyone to care about as professor Silvertongue and Pantalaimon had. They stood as the Professor sat down on the bench.

"He's here," Professor Silvertongue said as a smile grew on her face and tears filled her eyes. "He's here next to me,"

Mari nodded. "Pantalaimon, sit in professor-"

"Just call me Lyra,"

"All right, Lyra's lap."

He quickly obeyed.

"Now both of you, close your eyes and focus on the person, or daemon, you want to see. If your bond with them is strong enough then you should be able to at least see them."

They listened to their students and closed their eyes. Silence fell over the small group for a few moments, until Mari gasped at what was happening before her. Something that looked like a window slowly appeared in the space next to Lyra, showing a world like theirs, only with a man sitting on the bench where, in their world, was empty.

"Professor!"

She opened her eyes and looked at the window next to her, as she gasped. "Will!" She whispered.

Will hadn't seem to notice the window next to him, he was just staring out across the pond, petting a cat that was on his lap.

Lyra's tears ran down her face as she reached out. She touched the window, but no matter how she tried she couldn't go through the opening. It seemed that there was a pane of glass blocking the two worlds. She tapped on the glass like substance, causing Will to look over and gasp. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and the daemons walked up to the window and set one of their paws against each other, trying to get through.

Mari smiled down at Klitus. "It seems our plan worked, but not totally. At least this is a start."

"Is there anyway to get through?" Lyra asked.

"Not that I know of. Sorry professor,"

"It's fine, really,"

"I'll keep thinking though."

"Thank you Mari,"

"No problem professor,"

"Will? Can you hear me?" Lyra asked.

His lips moved, but there was no sound.

"Oh Will..." she sighed. "Just seeing you is enough,"

"Let's go Klitus," Mari said. "Let them have their time alone. We'll see you later professor,"

Lyra never answered. She was to distracted by the window, smiling and crying at the same time, trying to get through.

"Any ideas my friend?"

He shook his furry head. "The only idea I have is possibly going to the north and learning more about the aurora."

Mari nodded. "That's a very slim chance though. At least of that happening soon,"

Klitus looked up at her. "Are you doing all right?"

She tried to smile. "I'm fine,"

"You know you can't lie to me, you just can't lie. It's impossible for you,"

"I know that, but I am fine. I'm happy for Professor Silvertongue and Pan. They have someone to love."

"We will one day. Remember the Alethiometer?"

"That's true I suppose. How did we get into this whole mess Kli? I mean I've dreamed of travel and adventure, you know I have, but this? This is just crazy!"

"We can back out if you'd like. I mean-"

"I couldn't do that to Professor Silvertongue! I could never do that to her! She's like a big sister to me!"

Klitus chuckled and licked Marianne's hand. "I know that. I am your daemon, remember? I should know most things about you."

Mari smiled and scratched his head again. "Oh I know. And I want what's best for you,"

"Which I feel the same, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy,"

"Not as happy as you could be,"

Mari sighed and looked away. "True, I could be happier, but for now I'm happy with where we are."

"One day we'll travel the world and be as happy as ever. Then we'll find the ones we truly love and be happier then before."

"Yes, but first we have to help the professor." Mari sat down in the grass and Klitus curled up in her lap.

"I just can't think of anything that might help," She sighed finally after an hour of thinking. "What about you?"

Klitus shook his head once more and sat up. "Nothing. We're usually the first to come up with ideas. What's wrong with us?"

"Maybe we're just losing our touch,"

"Or maybe you need to know more about the Aurora." A new voice said.

Mari turned around to see professor Silvertongue standing behind her, wiping her eyes. "How are you feeling professor?"

"So much better now that I have seen Will. It looks like he hasn't been married yet either. I guess we just can't stand the thought of being with someone other than each other."

Mari smiled. "It must be nice to have someone like that."

"Yes," The professor sighed. "Well, let's get going. The window closed itself. I'm sure you have some work you want to work on,"

"Most definitely. I want to figure out why that glass type stuff was there..."

"Don't work too hard. You have finals soon, don't you? Because of that strange weather back in the winter?"

Mari nodded. "Yes professor I do, but I think I'm prepared. I have a few ideas about how to make that glass disappear and how you can see Will whenever either of you want to see each other, without getting sick from being away from your worlds for too long."

"Work on you finals first, then worry about me."

"I'll be fine professor-"

"Outside of class just call me Lyra. I've never like the whole 'professor' business. Besides you are a friend. You are trying to help me and Will, when you should really be worrying about yourself and your classes."

"All right, Lyra, but I'm fine. I'm well prepared for my finals, there is no need to worry."


	5. Chapter 4: Preperations Are Made

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'll keep updating daily, so keep checking back. I hope to have this done before I leave for Europe. That gives me 15 days for 10 more chapters and the epilogue. Wish me luck! **

"You passed all your finals with flying colors; therefore the school is offering you a trip north with professor Silvertongue and a few other students to work with her in her experiments and other such things."

"Oh thank you so much!" Mari jumped up and shook the Madames hand. "I won't let this school down, I promise you!"

"I know you won't Ms. Drake. You leave at the end of this week, so gather what you need, talk to professor Silvertongue about what is required, and be prepared to go north. Be prepared for anything while you are there though,"

Mari nodded eagerly. "I will be prepared for anything!"

"Very good Ms. Drake. Now you best go and get prepared. You may even leave before I was told."

"Thank you so much!" Mari stood and raced back to her room with Klitus close on her heels. "Do you think this is a coincidence?" She asked him.

"I don't think so. I think professor Silvertongue wants to reward us for helping her."

"She shouldn't! We weren't able to help all that much!" Mari quickly began packing some of her belongings. "I suppose we should go and speak with her about what and what not to bring..."

"Yes, let's go."

On their way to Lyra's office, they were stopped several times and congratulated. One time they were stopped was quite odd...

"Ms. Drake? May I speak with you?"

Mari stopped and turned to see one of her classmates, Andrew, waiting for an answer. One of the boys buildings had burned down in an accident, so they had to come to the girls school for the time being. "Andrew! Nice to see you! Sure, I have a moment, but please, call me Mari. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering... maybe... if you wanted to go out this Saturday?" His wolf daemon sat beside him and her fur stood on end.

She smiled and nodded, but stopped. "I really want to Andrew, but I can't."

"May I ask why not?"

"I'm leaving. Maybe when I get back?"

"When will you be back?"

"I-" She cut herself off. "I don't know... I may know after I speak with professor Silvertongue though, if you would like to come."

He shook his head. "Um, no. That's all right. Maybe I'll see you when you get back,"

She nodded. "I'll try and find you once we get back."

Andrew smiled. "I'd like that. I'll see you then I guess,"

Mari smiled one last time at him and nodded. "Yes, I'm really sorry."

"It's all right. I understand. You have your research to work on, I can wait."

Her breath caught in her throat. _'He wants to wait? For me?'_ She thought to herself. Mari glanced at Klitus and smiled. "I'll try and hurry back, I'll send you letters if you'd like."

He quickly scribbled an address onto a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Hope to hear from you soon,"

"Don't worry you will," She turned and made her way to the professor's office. She quickly made a list of things to bring and send off to leave with her parents. On her way back to her room, she had one more strange encounter.

"So Mari,"

She stopped in her tracks. Anybody who was anybody knew that voice; it was Paul. The most popular boy in the school. "Paul!"

Klitus' fur stood on end. He didn't like this boy, and he always made sure Mari knew that.

"I hear you're going north as well,"

"Y-yes,"

"Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"If we have time," She said nervously.

His golden eagle daemon fluttered her wings as if to show off.

_'Why are there so many bird daemon's around here?'_ She wondered to herself.

"Sounds good," He smiled.

She nodded nervously. "I'll... um, see you around..."

"Yes, most definitely,"

Mari continued on her way, but Klitus' fur still stood on end. "I still don't trust him at all. Him or his daemon,"

"Oh, you're just paranoid." Mari chuckled. "I'm sure he's good-"

"For someone who's like him. Mari, we aren't like him or his daemon. We're smart, like Andrew. Between the two I like Andrew a lot better."

Mari sighed. "Yes,"

"We have time before you have to choose."

"Not really, Paul will be in the north with us, while Andrew will be around here." She sighed once more. "Well I can talk to professor Silvertongue. She'll help me out."

"Most definitely she will. Just don't choose between the two quickly. That always turns out the worst."

Mari quietly agreed. "Let's finish packing. Then tomorrow we can go out in Oxford and buy the supplies needed."

The next day Klitus woke Mari up. "We best go get those supplies,"

She nodded, yawned and quickly got ready to go. "I still can't believe we're leaving."

Klitus nodded and looked around nervously. "Me either,"

"What's wrong Kli? You're acting strange,"

"I'm fine. I just feel like something's wrong. I don't know what it is though, I haven't heard anything at all this morning. It's just a feeling,"

Mari's skin crawled. "Yes, I can sense it as well. What do you think happened?"

Klitus shrugged. "Maybe it's nothing. I don't know. Let's just not worry about it, and focus on what's happening now. I have a feeling professor Silvertongue will want to leave sooner than the master thought. Maybe that's what's going on, I don't know. Let's just get going,"

"Your paws are just itching to travel, aren't they?"

"Yes!"

Mari laughed. "Well, I'm ready to leave as well. I'm tired of being stuck here, I'm ready to see the world."

Klitus lead the way out into the city, and Mari walked around finding the books and clothes she needed. She stopped for lunch, and had an unexpected guest.

"Andrew!"

"Hi Mari, may I sit down?"

"Of course!"

He smiled, and sat down, with his daemon laying down, talking with Klitus. "How are you?"

Mari shrugged. "All right I guess. I'm kind of stressed out, making sure I have all the proper supplies for the trip."

Andrew nodded. "I've never been on a trip like the one your going on, but I can kind of understand." He looked at all the bags surrounding her. "Can you carry all of that?"

"Yes, I can, amazingly, but I still have more to buy. I was going to head back and put this stuff away and then head back out to the city and buy the last of it."

"Well, if you would like, I could come with you and help you carry this stuff. Mandara can help with some as well,"

"Mandara?"

"Oh! I forgot introductions! This is Mandara, my daemon."

Mari smiled at the wolf. "Nice to meet you Mandara,"

"And nice to meet you as well,"

"This is my daemon, Klitus,"

"Nice to meet you Klitus,"

"And you Andrew,"

Mari suddenly laughed. "We've known each other for how many years now? And we haven't introduced our daemons. Usually I'm a lot more polite, I'm terribly sorry."

Andrew joined in the laughter. "I am usually more polite as well. Guess I'm too nervous,"

Mari blushed. "Yes, I feel the same. Well, should we get going?"

"Yes, let's,"

She quickly gathered her things, which Andrew would allow her to take, and lead the way out. "It shouldn't take all that long,"

"It doesn't matter, I have all day. I leave tomorrow morning though,"

"Leave?" Mari asked tentatively.

"For home, I just stay here for school and then I head home. I have to look for a house though, and a job. I'm finished with school and now I have to start work and start my life."

Mari held out her hand the best she could, and he shook it. "I wish you the best of luck. I'm sure you won't have any problems finding a job or a home."

"I hope you're right,"

"She is most of the time," Klitus laughed. "It's a bit frightening how she's right most of the time."

"Andrew is the same way," Mandara laughed.

Mari was happy to see Klitus happy, and everyone else happy as well. Even herself, but she felt bad because she was leaving for the north and wasn't sure when she'd be back. It could be a year for all she knew, and now she didn't want to leave.

They spent the day together, talking and laughing, the daemons even had a good time talking about their human counterparts. Eventually Mari had checked the list one final time and was positive she had anything that was required. She slowly led the way back to the college, and Andrew dropped off the supplies he was carrying.

"Thank you so much for your help Andrew. I don't know if I could've carried all of that stuff around,"

He laughed. "It was no problem Mari, it was my pleasure."

She held out her hand and instead of shaking it, he kissed it.

"I hope to hear from you soon Ms. Drake,"

Mari blushed and nodded, unable to speak.

He smiled one last time at her and left, leaving Mari staring after him dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 5: To The North

**A/N: Thanks for those reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I got sick and have been working on makeup work. Not exactly the best time since I leave in 11 days! I'll do my best to get this story finished before I leave. I don't want to make you all wait from the 20th of June to the 11th of July for an update. I find that kind of mean. So I'll get those chapters up asap. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lyra, Pan, Will or Kirjava or anything from His Dark Materials. I only own the characters I made up; Mari, Klitus, Paul, hiw daemon and the other students (who go unnamed). Thanks!**

Mari stared out over the railing of the ship. The waves crashed against the ship, but she didn't notice that at all. No, her attention was focused on the Aurora high above the snow covered land. She sighed as she watched the lights, and Klitus cuddled closer to her to try and stay warm.

"Are you all right Mari?"

She turned around and saw Professor Silvertongue walking towards her. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about the Aurora and how I may be able to help you."

"You don't sound like you are fine. You sound like you miss someone,"

Mari's attention fell back to the sky. "I miss my family,"

"I don't mean your family,"

"There isn't anyone to miss outside my family,"

"Klitus," Pan asked, "is this true?"

He shuffled his paws and shook his head. "Not completely..."

"Mari..."

"But Professor-"

"Lyra,"

"Lyra," Mari sighed. "I'm not sure. I mean, I guess I could be missing Andrew, but it's not like-"

"He cares about you Marianne,"

"Klitus not now."

"Listen to your daemon Mari, he knows."

She sighed once more, and her gaze fell to the ocean. "I wish I knew for myself."

"You'll figure it out. You have time while you're here,"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure I'll get it figured out eventually. Like you said Lyra, I take a problem and look at from every possible angle until I solve it."

Lyra chuckled. "Yup, that's you. Now I want to warn you ahead of time, you may see some creature you'll not expect. We may even see panserbjorne, you never know."

Mari nodded. "I expected we may see panserbjorne, but I wasn't sure."

"You shouldn't be scared of them though. Just tell them you are a friend of Lyra Silvertongue and they will leave you alone." She looked ahead to where the boat was approaching a dock. "Best get your bags, we'll be on land before too long."

"All right," Mari sighed as she turned away from the waters and walked towards the door that lead to the hallway.

"You can't be blue this whole trip," Lyra laughed. "You have to have some fun!"

"I will," Mari called over her shoulder. "I'll be learning, and for me there's nothing more fun than that."

* * *

"Welcome, to the north," Lyra said. 

"Where are we staying professor?"

"Well, first off, now that we're not in a classroom you are all to call me Lyra. And, for tonight, we will be staying at that cabin there." She pointed to a small wooden cabin with lights on. It looked nice and cozy and warm. And Mari couldn't wait to sleep in a bed that didn't move throughout the night. Five other students had also come along to study with Lyra, but none of them knew about the project Mari had been working on for as long as she had been.

Mari nodded and began trekking through the snow towards the cabin, with Klitus skipping through the snow trying to keep the cold away from his paws. "We'll get you some boots so your paws won't freeze."

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"Not tonight though, I don't think there's a store that's open so late. We'll ask Lyra in the morning,"

"Good idea,"

Mari quickly put her bags in her room and went outside to think to herself. Klitus objected to going out, but she insisted on going, and he finally accepted the cold. "It's so beautiful here," She sighed.

"Yes, but it's too cold,"

She laughed at her daemons complaints. "We've never liked the cold, but this is the exact experience we need to get a job. You know that Kli,"

"Whatever, can you just hurry up before we freeze to death?"

"Fine, just five more minutes."

Three minutes went by peacefully without anyone coming out to talk with them. Mari picked up Klitus and tucked him in her coat so he would stop complaining. She thought she saw something that resembled a building in the sky, but decided she was just seeing things.

"Terrible having a daemon that isn't exactly small, isn't it?"

Mari turned around to see Paul walking towards her. She shrugged and held Klitus closer and a bit tighter. "I don't mind at all."

"Oh, yes I don't either. Lucky for me though, my daemon can sit on my shoulder."

Mari nodded. "I suppose,"

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Studying the Aurora. I want to get to work, as usual."

"Why not just relax?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

She stepped a bit backwards. "There's no time to relax. I have an obligation to learn as much as I can while I'm here. I won't let Lyra down. She's one of my best friends."

"A teacher for a friend?"

Mari nodded. "Yes, is that so strange?"

He looked at her for a moment then shook his head. "No, not really. Just a bit different,"

"Well I don't mind being different."

He looked at her for a moment, but she was the first to break the silence.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going inside to go to bed. We have a long trip and we'll have to leave early in the morning."

"Oh, yes of course. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," She quickly made it inside and locked her door. "That was odd..."

"I still don't trust him,"

"I know you don't Kli. We'll get this figured out soon enough. Won't we?"

"I say no to him,"

"Kli, can we just try and figure out-"

"No. We should stay far away from him Marianne. You know we should! How can you want to be with someone like him?!"

Mari sighed and looked out the window. "I don't know..."

"You know our past. We haven't had our hearts broken yet, and if you fall for him all you'll get is heartache, you know that. We just have to wait for that guy, as the Alethiometer said."

"I know, I know!" She shouted.

"Shh!"

Mari wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me,"

"I should be. Here I am doing what I love; traveling and learning about the climates and cultures and all I can do is mope around. I can't choose between two guys, even though I know the obvious choice. Here I am moping when professor Silvertongue knows who she wants to be with. She knows his name, what he looks like, knows about him, and she knows he loves her. Why can't my life be that simple?"

"She may have all those things, but they can't live together. If she went to his world she would die and if he came to our world he would die. Remember those journals? Lyra may have love, but they can't be together."

"And they will be together. I promise." Mari said holding up her fist. "I swear I will find a way so they can be together but won't get sick."

"Mari, it's-"

"Do you dare say it's impossible!" She snapped.

"What way is there?!"

"I'll find a way," She muttered. "Lyra has done so much for us, this is the least we can do."

Klitus sighed, "I know when you talk like that there's no way of stopping you."

Mari sat on the bed and nodded. "You can try all you want Klitus, but you'll never be able to stop me."

He sat up and licked her face. "I won't try. As long as you get me a coat and boots to wear out in that bloody snow."

Mari chuckled and nodded. "We have a deal."

"Mari? May I come in a moment?"

She quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand, just in case there were any more tears and answered the door. "Yes Lyra?"

"Just coming to say to get to bed. We have to leave early in the morning."

"All right, thanks. Will we have time to stop somewhere and get boots and a coat for Klitus? He's rather cold here,"

Lyra laughed. "Yes, actually I brought some. I realized that I hadn't suggest everyone get coats and boots for their daemons. Rather stupid of me, seeing as how it's so cold here... anyways, if you follow me I'll get a coat and boots for Klitus,"

"Thank you so much Lyra,"

"It's the least I can do since you two are helping me so much,"


	7. Chapter 6: Friends?

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my least favorite of my chapters, though I think the characters sound more like themselves. This is the most depressing of the chapters, I promise. The one part with Paul was my least favorite to write, but I felt it needed to be written. Thanks again for the reviews, and I'll update again soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not His Dark Materials at all. I only own my own characters who are: Mari Drake, Klitus, Paul and his daemon.**

Lyra laughed at the students reactions. "No need to be frightened! They"re friends of mine!"

Mari looked closer and gasped. "Is that Serafina Pekkala and Iorek Byrnison?"

"Yes, I don't know why they are coming to meet us though. It's quite odd..."

"Lyra," Serafina said as she landed, and Iorek stood looking at the group.

Most of the students just slowly back away, but Mari curtsied. "Queen Serafina and King Iorek! It is an honor to meet you your highnesses."

"What is this?" Serafina asked Lyra.

Lyra laughed at the different reactions. "These are my students. They've come to learn more about the north, and Mari here is helping me out. We can talk more about that later."

"Who is this Mari?"

Mari stood up straight. "I-I-I am your highness,"

"Just call me Serafina, please." She turned back to Lyra. "Is she the student-?"

"Yes, but we can speak of that later. Not all know about that past. What brings you two here?"

Iorek shifted on his paws. "I cannot stay long. I must get back to my kingdom, but it seems an old enemy has returned."

Lyra looked at him confused, and worried. "What do you mean Iorek?"

"Iofur,"

The color drained from Lyra's face, and Mari thought about that name. _It's familiar..._ Then she gasped. "You mean... he can't possibly be alive!"

"He's not exactly," Serafina sighed.

Lyra looked back at her students. "Let's not discuss this here. We're near where we are to stay next, we can discuss it there."

Serafina nodded. "We'll fly- or run- ahead and meet you there. Iorek may have to leave, but I can explain everything and deliver the news to him."

"We'll hurry, don't you worry,"

* * *

"It all started about a month ago," Iorek began, "everything was as normal as it is for my kingdom. Remnants of Iofur have long been destroyed or lost to the ice, and my kind's traditions were are strong as ever. Then one night as I walked out into the moonlight something caught my eye. I ducked down, behind a pile of snow to see what was happening, and couldn't believe what I saw; a single panserbjorne stood looking at where my kind was settling down for sleep. A single glowing panserbjorne that is; and he was glaring." 

"So you think this is a ghost of Iofur?" Mari asked.

Iorek nodded. "I think he's waiting for the daemon he was promised,"

Lyra nodded slowly. "The question is, how do we get one for him so he'll leave."

"That's not all," Iorek sighed. "He's been attacking my kingdom. Every night he attacks, with creatures I have never seen. I think they are creatures who wished to be daemons while they were alive, or they wanted a daemon for themselves."

"Any ideas?" Serafina asked Mari and Lyra.

"I have no idea," Lyra said with a shrug.

Mari thought a moment, staring at the floor, then looked up at Iorek. "Does he only attack at night?"

"Yes,"

Marianne closed her eyes, deep in thought. "Light must affect them in some way. How we can get enough light equivalent to the sun I'll never know..."

Iorek nodded. "I must go. Dusk approaches and he'll begin his attacks soon."

"We will discuss this further Iorek. We will find a way to help," Lyra assured him.

"Thank you Lyra Silvertongue. Maybe your Silvertongue can help in this fight with him as well."

She nodded and said a quick farewell as he turned and ran, the best he could, away.

"Light, that is a good idea young Mari. What battles have you been in?" Serafina asked.

Mari chuckled. "None actually. I just read a lot and talk to my teachers."

"Well, you may be in a battle sooner than you think," Serafina sighed. "I regret to say that, but I think that that is the truth."

"Will would know what to do," Lyra sighed as she petted Pan's fur.

Mari closed her eyes and thought about the calculations she had made. "Well if we could communicate with him somehow he could be of help..."

"Do you know how?" Lyra asked hopefully.

Mari sighed and nodded slowly. "I have a few guesses, but I'm not sure what will happen or if any of them will work."

"You may have a way to communicate between worlds?" Serafina asked, amazed.

She nodded. "I was able to help professor- I mean, Lyra- see Will, but there was a type of... glass, blocking the two worlds. We could see him, and he could see us, but we couldn't hear each other."

Serafina nodded. "That is a very good leap though. Few have tried what you have figured out in a short time. That is quite amazing Ms. Drake. You are no ordinary human, if you didn't already know that because of the shape Klitus chose to take. You obviously have a purpose here, just as Lyra had a purpose in the past. You are here to help, and to be helped."

Mari nodded. "Yes, Lyra has already helped me though. She's taught me more than any of my teachers of the past have and she is a good friend."

Lyra smiled. "I'm always happy to hear a student say that, but there is more I can teach you."

Suddenly a knock came from the door.

Lyra got up and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Is Marianne Drake here?" A man asked.

"It's pronounced Marianna and yes, I am her."

"This arrived for you a few days ago." He handed a letter to Lyra.

"Thank you,"

He nodded, turned and left.

"How did that letter beat us here?" Mari asked as Lyra handed her the letter.

"Dunno," Lyra said, "it looks important though."

Mari nodded and opened the letter only to gasp, drop it, cover her mouth and back away slowly.

"Mari?" Lyra asked suddenly, "What's wrong?"

"M-m-my-" She couldn't say it. Tears stung her eyes and her throat tightened.

Lyra lead her to the table they had been sitting at then picked up the letter and read it. "Oh... Mari,"

She shook her head as Klitus leaped into her lap and began licking her face.

"What happened? What is it?" Serafina asked.

Lyra looked down at the letter. "  
_'Dear Ms. Drake, we regret to inform you that your parents were recently involved in an accident. We were unable to contact you before you left for your expedition north, we arrived to inform you just a few minutes after you had left.  
Signed,  
Oxford Police Department.'_

Mari-"

"I'm fine," She lied, wiping her face.

Lyra looked across the table. "You read the journals that I wrote, correct?"

"Yes,"

"So you know what happens to them, correct?"

"Yes, what does that have to do anything though?"

"Now they are a part of the things around you! They are more of a part of you now!"

Mari sniffled.

"Mari, you're more than welcome to go-"

"I'm staying. The date was the day we left and that was a month ago. I'm sure someone has taken care of everything that needed to be taken care of. I'll send letters to my aunts and uncles to let them know that I know and that I am staying here."

"Mari you should-"

"I'm staying." She said firmly.

Klitus looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears as well. "Mari,"

"We'll get through this. I just need... I just need to go outside and be by myself for a bit."

Lyra began to argue, but Serafina touched her arm, and nodded.

Mari stood and left the room, walking out onto a small balcony that was there. "Why now?" She asked more to herself than to Klitus.

"The world works in mysterious ways," He sighed.

"Come here Kli," She said as she picked him up. The stared out over the snowy landscape not saying anything.

He snuggled closer to her, to comfort himself or to comfort her Mari didn't know.

"What's up?"

"I don't want to talk right now Paul," Mari said wiping her tears away.

"I'm sure I could be of some help,"

"No one can be of help Paul, just leave me alone."

"I can help with anything,"

Mari whipped around to find he was standing right behind her. She glared up at him. "You can't help me at all! Just leave me alone!"

Klitus growled at him, but Paul ignored him. "Oh come on Mari-"

"That's Ms. Drake to you! Now go away!"

He came forward and kissed her, but she pushed him away.

"Stay away from me!" Mari ran inside and down the hallway toward Lyra's room, but Paul followed.

Klitus leaped out of her arms as Paul caught her and tried to kiss her again, but Klitus jumped us and locked his teeth around Paul's daemons neck. "Let her go," He growled through the feathers.

Paul jumped backwards clutching his neck.

"Now go!" Klitus barked as he spat the eagle out and watch the two run away. He crawled over to Mari who was sitting on the floor and began to lick her face.

"What happened?!" Lyra asked as she saw Mari crying still and the feathers all over the floor.

"Paul attacked her," Klitus answered, glancing over his shoulder. "He wouldn't leave her alone,"

"Well, he's going home then." Lyra turned to go down the hall and find Paul.

"Wait!" Mari's sudden call surprised Lyra and caused her to freeze. "Before you send him off, let's get Will here into this world."


	8. Chapter 7: Old Love Found

**A/N: Hey everyone! How did you like that last chapter? haha. Thought I'd give you a little while to ponder what happens next. Well, here it is; chapter 7. Quite an exciting chapter, if I do say so myself. Hope you all enjoy it. I really loved the characters who are introduced, or re-introduced in this part of the story. I'll get chapter 8 asap, I promise you all that. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it a lot! I hate saying this, but please! R&R! I feel bad because I feel like I'm begging, but I have almost 150 hits on this story and only two reviews. Please tell me your thoughts! I need help improving my writing skills, and I can only do that with people telling me what to work on! Thanks everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own His Dark Materials in anyway. **

"What?" Lyra whispered.

Mari nodded wiping her face. "I don't want all this sadness and anger around me. I know you love him, and he deserves to be here. With you. You two will be happy, and as long as someone around me is happy I'm happy."

"Mari-"

"I want you to be as happy as you sounded when you wrote those journals Lyra." Mari said determinedly. "You deserve that."

"I have to send Paul off first."

"Do that later,"

Lyra looked as if she was having a debate in her head.

"I'll take care of him," Serafina said. "When I'm through with him, he'll be back in Oxford wishing he'd never tried anything."

Mari tried to laugh through her tears, but it only ended in her gasping for air. "I'm fine."

"Well he won"t be." Serafina said as she took off down the hall with a determined look on her face.

"I'll go-"

"You have to be here in order to get Will into this world."

"What do we have to do?"

Mari stood up and brushed her trousers off. "The same thing as last time, but this time I will be doing the same thing. If Klitus and I help then maybe, just maybe, we can get that glass to disappear."

Lyra looked dumbfounded at her. "Mari you shouldn't be doing this right now. You just received that news of your parents and then that thing with Paul-"

"I'm fine Lyra." Mari assured her as she lead the way into Lyra's room. "Now let's try this," She sat down, with Klitus in her lap.

Lyra slowly followed. "But won't this open a window in this part of his world?"

Mari shook her head. "I don't think so. I think it will open wherever he is. If we want him to be here then the window will open wherever he is."

Lyra sat down with Pan in her lap.

"Just close your eyes and focus," Mari said. She felt the air moving around her, as if being torn open, and she thought she heard voices.

"Mari," Lyra whispered.

She opened her eyes, and realized she was lying on the floor with Klitus, Lyra, and Pan looking at her with worry covering their faces. "I'm fine," Mari sat up and rubbed her head. "Just a little weak from that news I suppose."

"Let's not try to open a window tonight. You don't have the strength."

Mari sat back down in the chair, picked up Klitus and closed her eyes again.

"She won't give up until she's succeeded," Klitus sighed.

Lyra nodded and sat down in the chair with Pan in her lap and they tried once more.

Again that feeling that the air was bending and tearing nearby, and Mari smiled as she realized she wasn't falling and nothing was happening to her. She focused as hard as she could on opening that window and having Will come and help their upcoming fight with Iofur that she felt approaching. _We need your help Will. You're the fighter, we need your help._

"Mari!"

She opened her eyes once more and there in front of her was a window. She looked through and saw Will sitting at a table with an older woman walking around behind him.

"That's Mary!"

Will suddenly looked up and smiled when he saw the two young women and their daemons. "Lyra!"

Mary turned around and smiled. "Lyra! Pan!"

"Will! Mary!"

Mari smiled, and took a few steps back.

Lyra tentatively put her hand through the window, and smiled when it went all the way through.

Will soon dove through the window, holding Lyra in his arms, both crying and kissing each other.

Mary clambered through the window and smiled at the two and their daemons who were greeting each other. "I'm-"

"Doctor Mary Malone of Will's world. It's nice to meet the actual Mary instead of reading about you!" Mari laughed as she shook Mary's hand. "Oh! Right, sorry, forgot my manners. My name is Marianne Drake, I'm one of Lyra's students. I prefer to go by Mari though. And this is Klitus,"

"Nice to meet you both," Mary looked around her. "Where are we?"

"We're in the cabin in the north. I found a way to open windows without anything like the Subtle Knife. I wanted to help Lyra,"

Mary smiled at the young couple who were still holding each other and talking. "Well you helped them both. Will has never been the same since he left this world. And he's lost so much,"

Mari nodded. "I know how he feels,"

"I'm sorry, are you all right?"

Mari wiped a tear that threatened to spill over. "I'm fine. Just lost two people who were really close to me and I didn't know about it until tonight. Then... something happened and... well I wanted Lyra to at least be happy. I can't stand sadness for too long."

Mary nodded. "Will has been sad for much too long."

"And I've never seen Professor Silvertongue- I mean Lyra- this happy before. I'm glad I could be of some help,"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Right! Introductions!" Lyra smiled. "Mary this is-"

"We've already introduced each other Lyra."

"All right, well Will this is one of my students, Mari. She's the reason you and Mary are here now."

He smiled and held out a hand for Mari to shake. "Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you and Kirjava finally." Mari said smiling the best she could at the cat. "This is Klitus,"

"Are you doing all right Mari?" Lyra asked.

She sighed and nodded. "I think I'm going to go to bed now though. I've lost a lot today, and am tired."

Will gave Lyra a confused look but she shook her head and whispered, "Later,"

Serafina walked into the room. "Well he's back in Oxford. If he's in one piece I'll never know,"

"Thank you so much Serafina," Mari said.

"You're quite welcome. And I can see our guests have arrived."

"Yes," Lyra said smiling, then her smile faded. "Will you be all right Mari?"

"I'll be fine," Mari said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Mari? May we speak with you for a moment?" 

"Um, sure." She opened the door and saw Lyra and Will standing at the door. "Where's Mary?"

"She decided she had too much at home to leave behind. We closed the window once she was through,"

"Oh, all right."

"She's married and has a daughter now," Will informed her.

"Well I can understand her wanting to go home. So you wanted to talk to me? What about?"

"What you've lost,"

"Then in that case no."

"Just listen to us for one moment?"

She sighed and stepped out of the doorway to let them in. "Not for long though,"

The walked in and turned around, Lyra was the first to speak. "As you know I didn't know my parents for all that long. I mean I knew my father all my life, but I always thought he was my uncle. So it didn't affect me as much as it is affecting you, or seems to be affecting you."

"And I recently lost my mum," Will said. "So I know how you feel, but you should talk about it. The worst thing to do is not talk about it,"

"I will, but when I feel the time is right." She shifted uneasily. "And that won't be for awhile,"

Will looked at her with understanding in his eyes. "I know you will when you feel the time is right. And to the right person or people. I didn't expect you to come and talk about it tonight, especially to me! I'm a complete stranger!"

Mari nodded and sighed. "Thanks Will. I think the best thing for me right now is sleep,"

Lyra nodded. "I'm sending the class on. Serafina and her Clan will make sure you stay out of trouble while Will, Kirjava, Pan and I go on to help Iorek fight."

"I'm coming with,"

"Mari, it's not a choice. You shouldn't come-"

"I don't have anything to lose," She said stubbornly. "What's the harm?"

"Mari, you should stay with-"

"You Lyra. I can help, I know I can! I was the one who figured out the whole light thing, remember?"

Lyra sighed. "It's not a question of who figure what out or if you have anything to lose. The question is what you have to give in the future, and for you that is quite a lot. You solved the puzzle of the windows! Mary had been working on that since before we even met her! Do you know how long that is?!"

"I don't care! I'm coming!" Mari crossed her arms as if to make a point. "I'm going to help Iorek. I read those journals and know of his past. I want to help him defend his kingdom and if I die trying, then so be it."

"Mari! Stop being a bloody idiot!" Klitus barked.

"I may be being an idiot, but at least I'm trying to be a helpful idiot!"

"All right! All right!" Will said before the arguing could continue. "You'll come, but I can't guarantee you'll fight."

Mari nodded. "As long as I'm there to help, I'm fine."

"We leave in the morning," Lyra said unhappily.

"I'll be ready."


	9. Chapter 8: The Enemy

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a little while to update. I've been busy with band practices for our Europe trip, and busy packing and doing homework. I leave in a week! I think I'll be able to finish this by the weekend. I'll be sure to update again sooner! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own His Dark Materials or anything realated to His Dark Materials.**

"Is that...?"

"That is where we're going," Lyra sighed. "It looks as if it's taken quite a bit of damage. This is not good for Iorek. He isn't as young as he used to be,"

Mari nodded. "I'm going to do everything I can to help,"

"Are you feeling better?" Will asked.

"I'm feeling as good as I could be." Mari replied curtly. She didn't mean to sound so angry, but she didn't want to talk. "Sorry Will, let's just get going." Mari started walking, and noticed that the bears all around were giving them uneasy looks.

"Lyra Silvertongue!"

Everyone looked ahead to see Iorek surrounded by other bears. "What can we do?" Lyra asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "We found out that Mari's idea works; they don't like light, but they ran away before we could get close enough to see how it truly affects them."

"Can you build catapults or slingshots?" Mari asked.

"We could, but what use could they be?"

She sighed. "If we can find something we can light on fire..."

"Then we can launch them into the ranks of the enemy and chase them away!" Will said.

Mari nodded. "Exactly,"

"Are you sure you've never been in a fight?" Lyra joked.

"I've only read about fights like these," Mari sighed.

Iorek nodded. "You heard them! Start building catapults and slingshots and find materials we can light on fire and launch!"

The surrounding bears nodded and ran about shouting orders.

Iorek sighed and stretched out one of his front legs.

"Are you feeling all right?" Lyra asked.

"Just an old battle wound," He said as he began walking on it again. "Let's get to work,"

Mari didn't complain and followed close behind.

"Why do you wish to help us?" Iorek asked Mari.

"You need the help." She replied.

"Your place is not here. You do not belong here,"

"I belong wherever people- or living creatures- need help."

"It is not your wish to be here," Iorek said.

"My wishes don't matter, and anyways, I wish to help you."

Iorek stopped and looked her in the eyes. "You are here to help, I can see that, but you truly do not want to be here. Do not be a Silvertongue like Lyra,"

"I'm not,"

"You will be one day if you are not careful. You are young and have lost many things in the past."

Mari wrapped her arms around herself. "I know what I have and haven't lost. I'm here and I'm staying here. Why doesn't anyone want me here?"

Iorek continued on his way. "You are too young to be in a battle such as this,"

"Lyra was twelve when she started that battle she was in."

"She did not start that battle!"

"That's not what I meant! I meant that she entered that battle when she was twelve. I'm twenty two, I'm not stupid." Mari sighed. "I want to do more in this world than I have,"

"You want to distract yourself from your pain," Iorek commented.

"Maybe I do, but I don't want to be weak. I do not want to look weak in front of my peers or my teachers."

Iorek nodded. "We armored bears are the same. We keep our armor in top condition to show we are not weak. We fight, those are our ways. Not yours young Mari,"

"Well if I could change shape as a daemon does then I would be one of you."

"You could not adjust to our ways young one." Iorek assured her. "Though you put up shields to protect yourself and show others you are not weak, inside you know that this is not where you belong. You belong back in your lands with the things and people you love." He gave her a look which Mari never did figure out what he meant by it. "Now hurry and help out. I have other things to look after. They should be arriving soon, so be prepared for the signal."

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know it when you hear it," He assured Mari as he walked off.

"What was that about?" Lyra asked as they caught up with Mari.

She shrugged. "Nothing,"

"Mari-"

"I'm going to help with looking for things we can launch. I'll find you when the signal is sent, unless Iorek calls for me for some odd reason." And with that Mari left Lyra and Will to find someplace to work.

"I don't like who you're becoming,"

"Kli, just relax. Once this is over with and I'm home I'll be back to my normal self."

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't think you will."

"That's just your opinion."

"Did you really mean that?"

"What?"

"That if you could be a daemon that you would change into and armored bear and remain that way?"

Mari sighed and looked down at her daemon. "I truthfully don't know. I don't have much to go home to,"

"You have Andrew,"

She sighed once more. "Maybe..."

"Did you send that letter?"

"Of course!"

"Well you'll have a reply soon I'd bet."

_I hope..._ She thought.

"I know you want a reply,"

"What? What're you talking about?"

Klitus let out a barking laugh. "I'm your daemon I know what you feel, there's no use trying to hide it from me."

* * *

"Lyra Silvertongue! William Perry! Marianne Drake! Come!"

Mari looked up in time to see Iorek turning around. She saw Lyra and Will making their ways towards him and she followed close behind them.

"I have some things to help you protect yourselves," Iorek growled once they were standing before him. "We... acquired them over the years and I think they will protect you all well."

Three bears stepped forward holding bits of armor which they set in front of the three humans. There were even a few pieces of armor for the daemons.

"All right Kli, come here," Mari sighed as she picked up the small armor.

"Yes, Pan-" Lyra suddenly stopped and looked around. "Pan?"

"Where'd he go? Wait! Where's Kirjava?!" Will began looking around.

Mari looked around and didn't see them anywhere. "I don't like this," She muttered to Klitus.

"I don't either,"

"They were here just a moment ago!" Lyra said frantically.

Iorek closed his eyes and sighed. "Were you near any shadows?"

"Yes!"

He sighed once more. "They have them,"

"Who?!"

"Iofur,"

As he said the name, the sun set and hundreds of glowing animals appeared out of the darkness.


	10. Chapter 9: A Battle and a New Name

**A/N: Wow, only one chapter after this! Plus the epilogue, but still, only one full chapter. I can't believe it! I may actually get this all done before I leave in a week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own His Dark Materials in any way**

"Iorek Byrnison!" An armored bear at the front roared.

Iorek stepped forward. "What do you want Iofur! You are not supposed to be here!"

"I want my daemon as was promised to me!"

"What have you done with them Iofur?" Iorek asked.

The bear curled his lips in a smirk. "Well, I'm keeping the one I want. The other goes to my second in command."

"And who's that?"

"Bru,"

"Who is Bru?"

A bear, a bruin, stepped forward next to Iofur with Kirjava in his jaws. He laid her down on the ground and smirked. "I am you old fool!"

"Where's Pan?!" Lyra yelled.

Iofur stepped to the side to reveal Pan who was unconscious just like Kirjava. "Right here, and he's my daemon now!"

"No he's not!"

"And Kirjava's not yours either!" Will cried.

"Neither of them are yours!" Mari yelled at the strange bear.

"Look! Another daemon to take!"

Klitus took a step closer to Mari as he growled.

"Don't worry friend, he won't get you." Mari murmured to him. "Too bad if you even try taking him it'll kill the both of us! You should know that Iofur!"

The bear growled at her in anger.

"Enough!" Iorek growled. "Let's settle this our ways Iofur,"

The anger melted into that smirk again. "You can't fight me and win Iorek. I'm invincible!"

"What about light?" Iorek asked.

"What do you mean?"

It was Iorek's time to smirk, before he roared, "Fire!"

The catapults and slingshots were shot into the ranks of the ghost animals. Shrieks were heard from the animals and those who were hit disintegrated into mist, as if they were a daemon who was dying.

Klitus shivered at the sight.

"That won't be for many years," Mari whispered to him.

"Let's fall back!" Will called through the screeching of animals.

"What about Pan and Java?!" Mari yelled.

"We'll get them, just fall back!"

Mari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No," She whispered. She glanced down at Klitus and he nodded. Mari knew it was not appropriate to touch another person's daemon, but this was an emergency. They rushed forward right up to Iofur and Bru, and dodged the attacks aimed at her. Klitus picked up Pan and Mari scooped up Kirjava in her arms and they raced back.

"Are you a bloody idiot!" Will yelled as she caught up with him and Lyra. She handed Kirjava to Lyra without thinking, and Will suddenly covered his mouth as if to stop from crying out.

"Sorry Will!" Lyra panted as the now conscious Kirjava jumped into Will's arms.

"Quite all right love," He yelled back.

Mari was curious as to what she had done wrong, but didn't ask. "I wanted to make sure neither of them would get hurt!"

"I do have to agree with Will, Mari, that was reckless,"

Mari rolled her eyes. "You've been through a lot though Lyra! More than I'll ever be through, that was nothing!"

"You could've been killed!" Will yelled as they came to a stop by Iorek.

"Yes, but you both have your daemons now, and they're safe."

Klitus carefully laid Pantalaimon down. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said as he leaped into Lyra's arms.

"What's happening?" Mari asked Iorek.

"When we began attacking it was fine, now they've discovered a pattern and are dodging our attacks."

Mari closed her eyes deep in thought. "What can we do?"

"Change the attack patterns!" Will told Iorek. "They won't expect it, and we may be able to hit them."

"The snow also seems to be putting out the fires,"

An idea suddenly hit Mari causing her to look up at the mighty bear. "Do you happen to have a bow and some arrows around here somewhere?"

Iorek nodded to a younger bear who ran off. "You'll have them in a moment,"

"Are you an archer?" Lyra asked.

Mari nodded. "I never thought I could use those skills, but here's my chance. I'll stand somewhere where I'll be safe and fire arrows through their ranks. Hopefully it'll pass through them and hit the others behind them and have the same affect as the fire we're shooting at them."

Lyra shook her head. "We need to help," She looked around.

Will grabbed a torch and Lyra followed and soon they were running out into the thick of battle.

"Be careful!" Mari called.

Klitus jumped around anxiously afraid he would be stepped on.

"Calm down!" Mari said. "If you keep jumping then you'll have a better chance of being stepped on!"

He tried, but to no avail.

The young bear returned with a bow and arrows in his jaws, which he dropped at Mari's feet.

"Thank you," She called after him as he ran off. Mari noticed that he had left some grasses and a flint to use to light on fire and attach to the tips of the arrows. She quickly found a spot off to the side and began to prepare to shoot the first arrow. She was careful not to shoot at any animals near Lyra or Will, so she aimed at those further back. She strung the first arrow, and quickly put the grass onto the tip, which she lit, quickly took aim and fired. This continued for a few hours, a few arrows went out before they even reached their targets, but she just restrung an arrow and shot again.

Few were left, it seemed the only the strongest remained. Mari suddenly saw that Bru was sneaking up behind Will and Lyra, and she quickly took the arrow she had and aimed it at him. It flew with deadly accuracy and struck where his heart should have been. He roared in pain as he began to collapse to the ground, but he disintegrated before he even hit the ground.

Iofur seemed to be unaffected by the torches Will and Lyra were waving at him.

"Mari!" Klitus barked suddenly. "Shoot him in the heart! Quick!"

Without thinking she aimed her final arrow at the bear who had reared up to strike Lyra and Will. She quickly let the arrow go, and it flew towards it target.

Just as Iofur was about to hit Will who was shielding Lyra, the arrow struck Iofur in the chest. He let out a roar of pain and began to fall towards the two adults, who jumped out of the way.

Mari watched as he tried to get back up, only to fall down and slowly disappear.

_'This isn't over!'_ His voice rang in her head.

Mari shook her head in terror, but froze when she looked at the battle field; the animals who had been helping Iofur seemed to be frozen in terror and disappearing just as their leader had.

"You did it Mari!" Klitus barked happily.

She clutched her head as if she had a bad headache and tried to smile at her daemon. "Yes, it's- it's all over now." The two made their way over to Lyra and Will who were holding each other, whether if it was for joy or for the thought of almost losing each other again Mari never knew. Iorek followed meeting the humans there.

"Well done," He said.

"Is anyone injured?" Mari asked quickly.

"Just a few scratches, nothing serious." Iorek smiled, which was rare, at Mari. "It seems you may have a place here among us."

Mari bowed her head. "Thank you King Iorek, but I don't think the others would approve of me staying. And I don't think Klitus would enjoy staying here for very long."

Iorek chuckled. "Very wise, Marianne Flamearrow."

Mari looked confused for a moment, then smiled. "Y-y-you mean...?"

"You are a friend to these lands as is Lyra Silvertongue."

Lyra smiled at her student.

Mari curtsied as she had when she first met Iorek. "Thank you King Iorek,"

"We best be getting back to the city. I think we've had enough of an adventure for this trip, and I think the rest of the class will be almost as tired as we are."

"Why's that?"

A beautiful goose suddenly landed on the ground near Lyra. "Lyra Silvertongue,"

"Nice to see you Kaisa,"

"And you. I've brought news that your... class is ready to head back to Oxford. I think we may have scared them a bit."

Lyra chuckled. "Well, none of them were expecting to stay with one of the witch clans of the north. I suppose we should get them and get back Oxford,"

Mari nodded. "Yes, I just want to send a letter before we leave,"

"I'll take it," Kaisa offered. "It'll arrive long before those mail carriers can deliver it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive,"

Mari nodded, and quickly wrote a letter to Andrew letting him know she was coming home.

"I'll bring the reply back soon," Kaisa said as she lifted into the air.

"Thank you! So much!" Mari called after the goose as he lifted into the air.

"It seems you do have someone who cares for you back in Oxford." Lyra said with a smile. "Or at least someone you care for,"

Mari blushed, but never responded to that comment. She simply turned away and smiled to herself.


	11. Chapter 10: Home Again

**A/N: Well, this is the last offical chapter; all that remains is the epilogue. I hope you all enjoy this ending!**

Kaisa had returned with two envelopes instead of one. She had caught up with the class and everyone before they had set sail.

"May I ask how he reacted?" Mari asked quietly.

Kaisa nodded. "He read what you said and tripped over his daemon."

"Poor Mandara!" Klitus said.

Kaisa chuckled at the young daemon's reaction.

"Thank you again Kaisa,"

"It was no problem."

"And thank Serafina again for me."

"I will,"

Mari smiled and waved goodbye to the goose who flew slowly back towards where the class had come from. She looked at her class one last time just to laugh; they all looked terrified. She guessed that they hadn't learned as much about the culture in the north as she had. She shook her head and then looked at the two envelopes; one had an address crossed out and had _'Read First'_ written below it. She of course listened, and opened that one first.

_'Dearest Mari,_

_Glad to hear you had a safe trip, I hope you are well and that you will be safe. Tell Klitus that Mandara and I say hello, and that we miss him, along with you. I can't wait for you to come home. I really want to write more, but I must go. I have interviews to go to, and if I could this letter would be pages long. I hope to hear from you soon,_

_All my love,_

_Andrew'_

She smiled to herself as she held the letter close to her heart. Mari looked down at Klitus, "Andrew and Mandara say hello. And they miss us,"

"If I could tell them the same I would,"

Mari nodded. "Yes, I feel the same."

"What does the other say?"

"_'Dearest Mari,_

_I'm so sorry about your parents. I did go to their funeral, I hope you don't mind. I remember hearing about their discoveries in medicine and reading their papers for classes and for fun. It was beautiful Mari, sad, but beautiful. I am so happy you are coming home! Mandara and I have been rather lonely. I mean, we never talked much while at school, but I'd like to change that. If you'd let me, I'd like to take you out for dinner and maybe a walk when you feel up to when you get home. And if you'd ever like to talk to anyone I'm here for you. If you need help with anything just call me and I'll be there as soon as possible. Come and see me whenever you feel up to it. I don't think I'll be doing anything important the way interviews are going. No matter the time just come and see me. Mandara and I've missed you two so much! Hope to see you soon!_

_All my love,_

_Andrew'"_

Mari wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"He really cares about you,"

She jumped and turned around to see Lyra standing behind her. "Lyra!"

"Sorry for eavesdropping,"

"No, it's all right. If anyone overheard that letter- those letters- I want it to be you or Will. No one else, because no one else would understand."

Lyra smiled. "Well, thank you Ms. Flamearrow,"

Mari laughed. "It doesn't quite... flow like Silvertongue, does it? I think I'll stick with Drake."

"Yes, but in these lands you will always be know by the panserbjorne as Marianne Flamearrow."

"Well, I'm fine with that."

"It isn't very often that a King of the panserbjorne give someone a new name, you should be honored."

Mari nodded. "Yes, very very honored!"

Lyra laughed. "Glad to hear it. Well I was just coming to let you know we're leaving in a few moments."

"All right, can I ask you something later on the boat? When no one is around?"

"Of course! I'll come and find you, all right?"

Mari nodded. "Thank you Lyra,"

"She's right you know," Klitus commented as Lyra walked away and they made their way onto the boat.

Mari chuckled. "Yes, I know very well. Lyra is right about most things,"

Klitus nodded. "I've noticed that. She sounds very different now then how she was when she was younger."

She nodded. "Being away from the one you love, or the ones you love changes you. And everything Lyra went through... that would change you, no doubt about that."

"Have we changed?"

"Yes, we have Kli,"

"Will Andrew and Mandara still... love us?"

Mari laughed. "If they truly love us, than yes." She nodded to Will and Lyra. "They've been apart for fifteen years, and I have no doubt that they've both changed a lot, but they still love each other."

Klitus nodded slowly as if thinking something over. 'I think they will love us still,"

"Yes, I think they will too,"

* * *

"You wanted to ask me something?" Lyra asked as she walked up to Mari who was standing on the deck watching the Aurora. 

"Yes," She sighed.

"About...?"

"About you and Will if you don't mind,"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Mari thought a moment, then looked at her teacher. "How do you know you are true loves? Or whatever you want to call it,"

Lyra laughed for a few moments, trying to stop so she could answer. "I can't exactly explain it. I just feel... it's just this feeling I get whenever he's around me. I feel like I'm the only woman in the world."

Mari nodded, returning her gaze to the ocean.

"And,"

Her attention fell on her teacher once more.

"I know that he will always be there for me."

"How?"

"Just the way he looks at me... it's hard to explain."

"I remember you writing something about that in one of your journals."

Lyra nodded. "Exactly. Why did you want to know? Because of Andrew?"

Mari nodded. "I like him a lot, but I've never had love. I mean I've had love from my family, but I've never had a guy who's loved me. Andrew is the first and I..."

"Just wanted to know if he truly does love you."

Again she nodded.

"Don't worry, I think he does."

"Thank you Lyra,"

"For what?"

"For everything! For allowing me to come and teaching me so much. And for helping me,"

"Well I haven't helped you as much as you've helped me." Lyra said as she glanced towards the other side of the deck where Will was waiting. "And I thank you for that,"

"You should go," Mari said. "Before you do though, I just wanted to tell you that now you should be able to open windows as often as you like. I wouldn't suggest opening windows more than once a week. It may interfere with Dust and other such things. And I don't need to remind you that Will needs to return to his world before ten years, I suggest something like every other year or more often. I don't know, it's up to you,"

Lyra laughed. "It's all right Mari, we know. Stop worrying!"

"Sorry, I just don't want you to loose him. Again. I can't imagine what that feels like,"

Her smile faded. "Yes, it does hurt, quite a bit."

Mari nodded. "Go, you two have catching up to do. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Andrew!" Mari dropped her bags and ran into his arms. 

He wasn't quite expecting it, but he held her close nonetheless. "We've missed you,"

"And we've missed you!" She said as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?"

She tried wiping the tears away. "I'm fine. Sorry, life's just been crazy I'm fine,"

Lyra walked up to them with Will close behind. "She wouldn't talk to any of us about her parents. Maybe she'll talk to you,"

Andrew looked at Mari who looked away. "Is this true?"

"Yes," She muttered.

"We talked a bit," Klitus said, "but she does need to talk to a human."

"Come on," Andrew said picking up her bags. "I know where we can go and we can talk. That is if it's all right if we leave." He looked to Lyra.

She nodded. "Go, be happy."

Andrew smiled and lead Mari away. He sat her down at a bench and he sat next to her. Klitus and Mandara talked and cuddled as thier human counterparts talked. "Now, start talking. Tell me about your trip and cry as much as you want on my shoulder."

Mari nodded as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. She began to reach up to wipe it away, but she realized a hand beat her to it.

"I'll always be here to wipe away your tears,"

Mari tried her best to smile, but then broke down into tears. Andrew pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes she sat up.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, much better," She smiled. "Thank you Andrew, so much."

He smiled and held her close for a moment. "Your quite welcome. I'm not sure what I did, but I'm glad I could be of help."

A smile grew on Mari's face and tear slid down her face as she saw a look in his eyes.

"Are you all right? " He asked as he saw her cover her smile.

Mari smiled at him. "I've never been better." And with that she leaned over, much to his surprise, and kissed him.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Well here it is; the ending to New And Old. Wow, I never thought I'd finish this before I had to leave, but here it is! And I still have five days left! Thanks to all who read, and thanks to all who reviewed! I'll keep writing, but I think I may take a break from His Dark Materials for a little while and work on my other stories. Thanks again everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own His Dark Materials in any way.**

A knock came from the door and Mari ran to open it.

"Ready to leave love?"

She smiled at Andrew. "Yes, just a moment and I'll grab my purse and we can leave." Mari was quickly out in Andrew's arms ready to leave. It was almost time for school to start and they both had obligations when the classes started; Mari was Lyra's new intern, she was to help sort papers and travel around. Andrew decided to go back to school so he could go into medicine. "Can you believe how happy they are?"

He nodded. "As happy as we are,"

Mari's smile grew. "Yes, as happy as we are." She giggled as Klitus and Mandara greeted each other happily licking each others faces.

"Come on! We'll be late!"

"Oh yes! Can't be late!" Klitus and Mandara padded along side by side, as Mari and Andrew walked side by side towards the botanic gardens.

"Mari!"

She smiled at Mary, Serafina, and, to her surprise, Iorek, who were visiting for a few days. "Mary! How are you? How are all of you?"

"We're fantastic! And you?"

"I'm better than ever," She said as she glanced at Andrew with a smile. "We aren't late are we?"

"Not at all!" Mary smiled and lead them to a few chairs sitting in front of the bench. "The wedding won't start for a little while now,"


End file.
